Koji Koda
|romaji = Kōda Kōji |alias= |birthday= February 1 |age = 15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender = Male |height= 186 cm (6'1") |weight= |bloodtype= A |hair= |eye= |quirk= Anivoice |status= Alive |family= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |quirk apprehension = 11th |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |birthplace = Iwate Prefecture |voice = Takuma Nagatsuka |eng voice=Greg Ayres |teams = Team Hagakure}} |Kōda Kōji}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Koji is tall, and has a large muscular build. His head has the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square shaped. His skin is peach colored. Personality Koji is a very shy and quiet person. As such, he rarely speaks and prefers using sign language to communicate with his classmates. According to Fumikage Tokoyami, he is very good at keeping secrets. He appears to enjoy the company of animals, even owning a small rabbit as a pet. With his Quirk, Koji can interact with them in ways others can't. He also owns a few animal plushies and decorations in his room, implying that he likes cute things. Koji suffers from Entomophobia, being deathly afraid of bugs, with the mere sight of them making him scream and run away in fear. However, Koji is capable of (reluctantly) putting this fear aside if it means helping his comrades. Abilities Quirk き ボイス|Ikimono Boisu}}: Koji's Quirk gives him the ability to command and control any creature in the animal kingdom. Whatever command he gives, the animal will carry it out. His ability to command and control animals extends to insects as well. However, he is unable to exert his control if they cannot hear his command. Also, the target must be a real animal and not merely animal-shaped. Stats Battles & Events Final Exams Arc *First Term Final Exam **Kyoka Jiro & Koji Koda vs. Hizashi Yamada: Win Trivia * Koji's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 9 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 11th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 11th in Class 1-A's Grades. ** Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * His name contains the kanji for , , , and . * He likes nature.My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake * He is from the Tohoku region of Japan. * Kohei Horikoshi likes his design as it deviates away from human form. * Koji's first line of dialogue happened in Chapter 66, 61 chapters after his debut. *With his birthday taking place in February, Koji is the third youngest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. Quotes *(To himself) "That's right. I got into U.A. High, my dream school... At U.A., it's always about moving forward! That's what we tell ourselves... Plus Ultra!!" References Site Navigation ru:Коджи Кода pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Iwate Category:First-Year Students